


Short

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: Logan is super short, Patton is super tall, they’re in love and it’s adorable. Just pure fluff.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_Logan was the shortest._

_He wasn't exactly short, he was an average height, but still the shortest (at least that's what he told himself). Normally, this wouldn't be a problem as there was not much of a height difference between Virgil, Roman, and himself. Patton, on the other hand, was a giant. Noticeably taller than Thomas. When Logan stood on his tiptoes, he was still wasn't quite shoulder height with Patton. Logan hypothesised this was because Patton was Thomas's most prominent trait, and himself the least. One could say Thomas had a "big heart"._

_Again, before the height difference wouldn't have been a problem, but as soon as Logan and Patton had gotten together, they've encountered certain little predicaments._

~•~

Patton knocked on Logan's door. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. Every cell is his body was telling him not to. "Who's there?" Logan called through the door, playing along with Patton's usual antics. "It's Patton," he said.

""It's Patton" who?"

"Uhm, just Patton Morality Sanders."

On the other side of the door, Logan quirked an eyebrow, snapping his book shut. Patton has always followed with a knock knock joke of sorts before. Was something wrong? Logan opened the door. "Salutations, Patton," he greeted. Craning his neck, Logan looked up at Patton's eyes that darted around never meeting his gaze. Peculiar. "Hey Lo-Logan. Can I come in?" He asked. "Sure, Pat," he welcomed him inside, extremely suspicious. Patton's heart fluttered at the nickname. The tiny gesture gave him a speck of hope.

Sitting on his bed, Logan patted the spot beside him as an invitation. Patton shyly followed, ducking is head under the doorway. As soon as the moral trait sat down, crossing his legs and sitting on his hands uncomfortably, Logan interrogated him. "What's the matter? You are acting perplexingly trepidatious."

"Trepi-what?"

"Nervous," Logan clarified. "Oh..." Patton flushed pink. "I... I w-wanted to tell you something," he stuttered. "Yes?" Logan folded his hands and prepared to listen intently. Deliberating if this was really a good idea, Patton's eyes locked on his lap. Though, he could still see Logan watching him patiently.

At least he knew he wouldn't be rejected harshly.

Patton guessed he stayed silent a little too long as Logan spoke up worriedly. "Your face his excessively flushed. You didn't get sick again staying up all night to make sure we were all sleeping well again, did you?" He asked. Logan went to check his temperature, but Patton grabbed his hand before it met his forehead. "No, it's not that, I promise. My well being is important too, I got it," he reassured, reciting what Logan had told him over and over. He brought Logan's hand down, yet didn't let go. Instead he encapsulated his hand with both of his own. Logan paused to inspect the strange gesture. Patton hadn't done this before. What could it mean? Dear Einstein, it wasn't something emotion related, was it? Was something wrong emotionally? He was not adept in the art of comforting (he thought).

"Then what is it?" He said, confusion shaping his voice and contorting his features. Patton visibly, inwardly cringed, his head ducking down, his shoulders rising up like a turtle. "I wanted to tell you that... I have a crush on you," he squeaked out, wincing and looking at Logan with only one eye. Logan narrowed his eyes and cocked his head. "I am not familiar with the term "crush", and what does it mean to have said "crush" on me? I do not feel any weight applying pressure on me."

Patton face palmed, dropping Logan's hand. He groaned, "No, Logan, it means I like you."

"...Like?" Logan tilted his head more, and Patton swore he heard his neck crack. Although Logan looked adorable with his eyebrows knitted together while you could practically see the cogs turning in his head, it made Patton snap. "I have a romantic attraction towards you!" He burst out. Tears immediately pricked his eyes. He slapped a hand over his mouth.

Logan was actually pleasantly surprised. "Oh, "crush" sounded as if it would have a much more negative connotation," he said, more to himself.

Patton bolted up and began so speed walk away. "I'm sorry I bothered you," he muttered with his cracking voice. He knew he was an idiot to think this would ever end less than disastrous. "Wait!" His forearm was caught. Logan had had to run to catch up.

"Why are you rushing off?" He asked timidly. Patton spun around, sniffling. Logan's emotionless exterior broke. "No, no don't cry, please, don't. What did I do?" He fussed over him. Reaching up on his tiptoes, Logan hastily wiped away his tears. His hands came to rest on Patton's cheeks as they dried, and he hesitated to retract them.

But Patton held his hands in place before he could, anyway. "It's not your fault. I'm just being dumb and- and stupid—"

"What have I said about talking to yourself in such a manor?" Logan cut in, his tone gentle but firm. Patton had to think for a second before recalling, "That lying to myself is also bad..." His gaze fell to the floor. "And...?" Logan urged, trying to make eye contact. Patton shuffled on the spot, embarrassed. "That I'm perfect the way I am," he whispered. Now he remembered why he loved Logan so much. Blood surged to the surface of his skin as his heart scrambled around his rib cage. A band of pink swept across his nose to both of his ears. He also remembered why he ever had the crazy idea to confess. Logan was such a loving, caring trait in his core. Patient, observant and understanding too.

Suddenly, Patton was hyper aware of the hands cupping his face, tenderly directing his eyes to lock with Logan's.

Logan's eyes smiled even if his lips didn't.

"Now, can you tell me what... Well, what does it f-feel like to like someone?" Logan asked. His tone started off strong and comforting, then dwindled to a small voice. Patton took a deep breath. He could do this. "It... it feels like you always want to be around the person you like, and you can't distract your thoughts from them. When you're around them, you feel warm inside and your heart beats faster. You feel happy just to be close to them, and nervous— but a good nervous. They also make you feel safe, like no one could ever hurt you in any way, even yourself, with them around," he explained. Logan took a second to process the new information.

"Could it also be why the blood flow to my stomach has been experiencing a reduction during certain occasions in your presence?" He fiddled with his tie.

Patton blinked at him.

"I believe the sensation is called "butterflies" according to my research."

Dumbfounded. Patton was dumbfounded. At least until the shock disappeared, then he cracked a grin. Squealing, Patton flung his arms around him in a bear hug, Logan's face squishing into his chest. He was crying fresh, happy tears now. Slowly, Logan hugged back. Everything made sense now. "Does this make us boyfriends?" Patton asked excitedly. "I guess it does," Logan confirmed, grinning too. Practically vibrating on the spot, Patton asked one last question, "Can I kiss you?"

"Y-Yeah."

Having not thought this far ahead, Patton hadn't considered exactly how to do this smoothly, but he didn't care. He bent down, way down, and eagerly kissed Logan who kissed back happily (he wasn't too sure what he was doing, but he was happy about it). It was a bit clumsy, their glasses clinked together, and their noses got in the way before Patton readjusted. Yet it was still sweet, like a piece of delicious candy just a tiny bit too big for your mouth. When they pulled apart, Patton scooped Logan up in his arms. He yelped and clung to Patton's neck.

"Let's cuddle now."

~•~

_Logan's ineptitude with emotions and all things fluffy made him getting used to their new relationship very slow, but Patton managed to uncover a side of him that was a total softie. The real problem was their extreme height difference that was... impractical sometimes._

~•~

On autopilot, Logan sleepily trudged downstairs and into the kitchen. Patton was making breakfast as usual. Today it happened to be scrambled eggs on toast. Logan, being the sleepy cuddler variety, latched onto Patton's waist as soon as he saw him him. "Good morning, Logy!" Patton chirped, and kept cooking. "G'mornin'..." Logan slurred our tiredly. Logan snuggled deeper into Patton's back and he giggled.

The two stayed like that for a moment while Logan woke up, but his mind was still foggy since he hadn't had his morning coffee yet. He was essentially in a drunken state, meaning his thoughts were even gayer than usual.

Logan poked his head around Patton's side and looked up at him with big pleading eyes. "Patty, pay attention to me," he whined. "You're even cuddlier than usual," Patton chuckled. He ruffled his hair making a dorky smile appear on Logan's face. His eyes slipped closed as he focused on the soothing feeling of Patton's fingers untangling his hair. "You weren't in bed when I woke up. You owe me hugs now," Logan said. "Sure thing, Logyberry, just give me a minute I'm almost done," said Patton happily. A quiet groan left the shorter side, but he otherwise stayed quiet.

When exactly a minute was up (Logan counted), he spun Patton, who yelped in shock, around. He got on his tip toes and pulled Patton's hoodie sleeves down.

An awkward pause.

Logan straighten his posture more as if he would magically grow a foot taller. Red dyed his cheeks. He didn't think this through. Patton was honestly confused.

"Can you just..." he tugged on the sleeves a little harder, "bend down a bit?"

Patton cocked his head. "Just kiss me, please!" Logan blurted, and red spread to his ears. "Oh!" Patton picked Logan up effortlessly, and planted a sweet, three second kiss on his lips. Logan kissed back needily for the short time he had, making the other giggle.

They pulled away and Patton still had the short side trapped in his embrace, keeping Logan's feet off the ground. Logan moved his arms to wrap around his neck. "I love you," he whispered into Patton's ear. Patton coed back, "I love you too."

"And I'll love you even more if you put me down and make me some coffee, please?" Logan teased.

Patton chuckled. "Aww, but then you'll stop being all cuddly," he protested. "Pat, you know I always appreciate your affection. I just appreciate having my feet on the ground as well, so please put me down," he groaned, hitting Patton's chest playfully. "I'm just kidding, Logan! Of course I will, sweetie."

Patton finally put him down to be faced with breakfast on fire.

_"Shiiiiiiii—"_

_"—eep._ Sheep."

"Yes, I meant sheep."

~•~

_It could nearly ruin special moments, but they rolled with it and it made those moments extra special. In fact, it made up their fondest memories together._

~•~

"Virgil, Roman, please stop blocking my doorway!" Logan yelled frustratedly. The two were squished into the doorway stopping Logan from going to the kitchen downstairs. Their hands linked together to make sure he couldn't push between them. Roman was struggling to not laugh at Logan's complaints. How could he not? Logan was trying his best to be demanding and assertive, but his lack of statue made everything he said seem stupidly adorable. It was too cute, like a kitten trying to roar.

Roman understood why Patton fell in love with him. He was so cute (Platonically! Still don't tell Virgil he thought that. Or Patton. Especially not Patton).

The slightest snicker slipping him would cause Virgil to squeeze his hand painfully tight as a warning. And giving he had already giggled a couple times, Roman near expected to get slapped soon. Virgil, though, was getting bored waiting for their cue. He loved his Dad, he really did, but for the love of the holy G note, couldn't he hurry up?!

"Why are you doing this?!" Logan groaned in frustration. Virgil smirked, shrugging. "Fine." Logan began to sink down—

The two both grab one of his arms, stopping him from doing so, "No you don't," they said. "Don't you two need to go to dinner also? Patton puts his soul into his cooking, he wouldn't be happy if you did not even taste your portion," Logan reasoned. "We already ate, lil'nerd," Roman said cockily. Logan huffed. "Only Patty is allowed to call me that," he muttered to himself, crossing his arms. But Roman heard... they were literally standing right next to each other.

He burst out in laughter, doubling over. "Roman!" Virgil actually slapped him, unlinking their hands in the process. "Ow! Virgie!"

Logan immediately took his opportunity. He ripped his arms away and slipped between the two while they were distracted, sprinting down the hallway.

Freedom, finally!

"Wait— where'd he— shit," Virgil started panicking. Still rubbing his cheek dramatically, Roman rested a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Virge, I'm sure he must be ready by now. He's probably just psyching himself up," he reassured. "I guess..."

When Logan got to the stairs, the stopped to catch his breath, and made his way down calmly. He let out a sigh of relief.

Which immediately got caught in his throat.

Vanilla peppermint (Logan's favourite) scents swirled around him, soothing all his stresses, from the burning candle centerpiece sat proudly on the unusually decorated, little dining table. Resting on the table's navy blue silk tablecloth was the delicate fancy cutlery they normally kept tucked away in the back of the kitchen cabinets, with napkins neatly folded into swans beside them. A steaming plate of pasta undeniably made with love were crammed by the knives and forks Patton was still anxiously arranging and rearranging. He wanted everything to be utterly perfect.

Patton finally looked up and squeaked at the sight of Logan. "L-Logan! You-you're not supposed to be here yet," he panickedly stuttered out, his ears flushing pink. Logan strode across the room to take hold of Patton's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "This looks amazing, Love, and you look dashing," Logan complimented. He took his time to let his eyes roam over Patton's attire. He was wearing a navy blue suit and dress pants with a baby blue undershirt with a white bow tie. Clean, simple, and making Logan bite his lip. Logan was looking up at Patton the way he had grown to completely adore. But the lip bite was new, and it made Patton's heart throb. He made a mental note to dress formally more often. "Though, I must ask what the occasion is. Did I forget an important calendar date?" Logan calmly asked. He glanced around at the decor still in slight awe. "I-I just wanted to treat you to something special because you're amazing and you deserve it," Patton said. Logan smiled. "Well you've certainly outdone yourself, dear," he said.

Patton giggled, seeming to relax slightly at the praise. He offered Logan a seat, but didn't sit opposite him just yet. "Hold on, I just need to add the last little touch," he said. Before Logan could ask what was missing, Patton turned off the lights. The candle would've been the only light source if it weren't for the gentle glow that emitted from the ceiling. Glow in the dark stars had been stuck to the ceiling. Logan could spot some of his favourite constellations recreated, along with a heart shape just above the table. It was almost too cheesy to handle.

"I wanted to have dinner outside under the real stars," Patton said shyly now from across the table, "but it was too cloudy outside to see them," he said apologetically, twirling the spaghetti with his fork. Logan just smiled, "I love it, Patton." Patton blushed, his gaze strictly on the table. Logan huffed fondly, and reached out to take his love's hand, "Really, this is perfect, darling, thank you."

After that, the atmosphere lightened up. The couple talked about anything and everything, slipping in little sappy comments whenever they could. They finished the food, which was delicious, hours ago by now, but kept talking. The candle was starting to melt into a puddle just like their hearts had for each other. But Logan couldn't help but notice how nervous Patton was. Tripping over his words more than usual, blushing more easily.

In the middle of one of Logan's rants inspired by the cartoon stars above them, Roman and Virgil had slowly come down the stairs. Both their heads whipped around at the sound of footsteps. Patton snatched a glance at the time. 10:02 pm. Glancing at the other pair sheepishly he held up a finger. "Just one more minute," he mouthed, and the two reluctantly left back up the stairs, Virgil tugging Roman along.

Logan shot Patton a confused look. Patton took a deep breath. "I suppose there isn't a better time," he said. Patton stood up walking around to Logan's side. Logan was about to stand too but Patton quickly rested a hand on his shoulder to guide him back to his seat. Then Patton did something Logan never predicted he would.

He got down on one knee.

Patton was still at eye level with Logan. "Oh," he broke out into a little giggle. So feeling too tall, he sat down on the floor instead so he could look up into Logan's wide glassy eyes like he was meant to.

Logan's brain short circuited. It was such a perfectly Patton thing to so.

"Logan," he took his hand. A tear escaped and clung to Logan's cheek as everything suddenly became too real. "I love you so, so much—"

"I love you, too," Logan couldn't help it as he said it on instinct. He cupped Patton cheek, needing to touch him to know this really was real. One of Patton's own tears slipped and wet his fingers. "S-Sorry, pl-please keep going," Logan said through his wobbly, watery smile. Patton gave a small nod.

"I know we've only been dating for just short of two years, but I can't imagine it any other way. I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember," he took another shaky gasp for air to stop his throat closing up, "and dating you has been as magical as I ever imagined. I took a huge risk when I confessed to you, but it was so worth it." Patton briefly fumbled through his back pant pocket to pull out the small, black, velvet box, "A-and I think this is also a risk worth taking. Though I know I'm pushing my luck here... Logan Logic Sanders, will you marry me?" Logan was already nodding his head frantically before Patton could offer him the ring.

"I wouldn't want anything else more than you and to spend all the time I have left on you," Logan gushed. He finally got the chance to be the one to bend down and capture Patton's lips.

~•~

_But as awkward as it could be sometimes, Logan loved it. And of course, the best part was that Patton made the best big spoon._

~•~

Spooning on the common room couch, Patton had his fiancée wrapped securely in his arms like Logan was one of his teddy bears. Patton's body fit perfectly together with his lover's. His hold made Logan feel so safe and loved.

Rolling over with Logan still in his hold, Patton lay on his back. He used the arm rest as a pillow, dangling his feet over the opposite arm rest. Logan wiggled out of his arms and crawled up to plant a kiss on Patton's plush lips.

Nuzzling himself into Patton's neck, he huffed a content sigh and coiled his arms around his neck. Logan's breath tickled his skin causing a chain of giggles from Patton.

"We get it, you're adorable," Virgil groaned from the other couch. It was movie night after all, and having the two being all sappy with each other made it hard to get immersed in the movie. Roman elbowed him, muttering to not ruin the moment. "Yes, he is," Logan agreed. "Aren't you, darling?" Logan coed, placing another kiss to Patton neck. "No, you're the adorable one, silly. You're so tiny," Patton teased. Cheeks ripening to a bright red, Logan shook his head and buried it deeper into the nape on Patton's neck. Patton could feel his blush hot against his skin. "Ridiculous," Logan said, "no one could possibly be as precious as you, gentle giant."

"Whatever you say, Smarty," Patton giggled. Patton nuzzled Logan's hair, his hand coming to weave into the soft locks and settle there. As Logan's blush calmed down, he peeked out from Patton's neck. The glint of his engagement ring caught his eye. A small drop cut diamond encrusted the beveled platinum band.

Logan's teeth gleamed vibrantly past his enticingly silken lips. If Patton didn't know any better, he could've mistaken his smile for the real gem. "What's got you so smiley?" Patton teased, squinting at his brilliantly beaming grin. Logan planted another kiss to his jaw. "I'm just so lucky," he smirked into the kiss.

"I'm the real lucky one here, sweetie," Patton giggled. His laugh was the only heaven Logan believed in.

He scoffed playfully, "Don't be absurd."


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who doesn’t love a fluffy wedding?

Clammy hands of the nervous, waiting groom wrung around his white silk tie. He smoothed it out against his dress hovering millimeters off the ground. It was a simple and sleek design, with the colours of the dusk sky. The limbo between sunset and night, just before the stars flicker on. Logan shifted his weight around, his dress swaying with him to reveal the short white heels he wore to match his tie. He wasn't used to wearing heels, so he felt unbalanced even with just two inches adding to his height.

It wasn't much, but on this special day, he wanted to feel a little closer to Patton. A little closer to his clear sky. Logan wanted to be able to see Patton's shimmering eyes clearly as he stuttered through his vows. He wanted to be able to kiss him with his feet still planted safely on the ground. Just a couple inches of height could make all the difference.

Logan was aching to see Patton now just as much as his ankles were. Anticipation made his chewed lips dry. Neither Patton or Logan knew what the other was wearing for their wedding, and Logan wasn't sure how Patton would react to seeing him in a dress and heels. Obviously, he knew logically the ray of sunshine wouldn't at all be negative, yet the fizzing in his chest told him otherwise.

Never mind the bolts shooting through his nerves because this is his _wedding_.

He looped his tie between his fingers again, trying to calm his frantically excited heart. A hand rested on his shoulder and he jumped. "It's okay, Logan, don't be nervous," Roman reassured him. Logan, surprisingly, chose Roman to be his best man. There weren't exactly many people at the wedding since it was happening in the mind. Thomas would be performing the wedding ceremony, and the only other people attending (beside Patton and Virgil) were Remy, Emile, Remus and Deceit who was keeping Remus's mouth shut.

"Oh my goodness!" Logan's whipped his head around, stumbling on his heels to see Patton in all his adorable glory.

Time stopped. Seashell white cascaded from his shoulders, flaring out above his ankles like a waterfall crashing. The sun was smiling down on him through the stained glass windows. Logan's eyes drank in Patton's glowing image in awe. They wandered from the glittering veil subtly cloaking his face like mist, and the matching train barely skimming the floor, to the... seven inch flatforms?

Patton why?

"You're wearing a dress too?!" Patton squealed. Despite Virgil's protest, Patton unlinked their arms and attempted to sprint down the aisle. Except Virgil had to dash to catch him milliseconds later when he stumbled. Patton could hardly control his long limbs without heels, what was he doing running with giant flatforms?

"Yes, I am wearing a dress— why...?" Logan said, baffled. Flushing pink, Patton traced his gaze back to his feet. "They're pretty, okay! Look it's like there's flowers in them!" He justified. It was true, the base of the platforms was transparent and had colourful swirls in them like a glass marble. Logan shook his head fondly.

When Patton reached the end of the aisle Logan took his groom's hands in his own. Even with the futile help Logan's heels provided, he had to crane his neck up so much further than usual. Up close, he could now see the holographic sequins scattered across the dress. The sunlight caught in Patton's viel, forming a rainbow.

"You look like royalty," Logan said breathlessly. Patton's cheeks ripened to a bright ruby. "As always," he added. Droplets of tears collected on Patton's eyelashes, and from Logan's perspective, they glimmered like pearls.

"Stop it, I'm not supposed to cry until we're saying our vows," Patton whined, squeezing his hands. Logan just grinned.

"Too bad, you're unreservedly bewitching and you need to admit it one day... Preferably today."


End file.
